A Forbidden Romance
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: Some forbidden fruits are harder to reach than others. Renesmee is looking for something that has been shielded from her for so long. Will Jacob tell her the truth? Will Bella and Edward allow it? Love, loss and problems that will arise. JXR
1. Would you lie?

**Hey all, this is a story, that was originally meant to be a one-shot…but that didn't end up happening. I posted it on another site (/fanfic) under the author name twilight-lamb (so don't worry I haven't stolen anything hehe) I just wanted to see what people thought of it :) So R&R if you have time; it will be much appreciated. Black-Valentine-1992**

**Disclaimer--I do not own anything created by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer (clicks fingers) I only write fan based stories surrounding her characters and world. **

**Enjoy reading :)**

I walked along the beach with my shoes in my hand. My presence along the sand seemed to go unnoticed- I could barely feel myself sink into it, I was floating. It wasn't until I glanced over my shoulder and saw the faint outlines that I realised my mistake. But there was a problem. There was only one pair of prints. I frowned, since when have I been alone? Oh, this side of me always has.

I longed for some human contact, my heart ached for it- but the constant knowledge that I was far from normal, ruined the very idea.

I'd lived a life of protection. Don't do this, don't do that. No reasons why, just that I couldn't. Rebellion wasn't the answer, my father would have known just as soon as I had the idea. My mother- ever the pessimist- would always try to show reason, try to make me see that it was the best way, and that life wasn't going to be easy, but I was a Cullen, and I'd get through it.

I wanted to feel the warmth of someone's hand in mine, their arms around my waist, there lips on my lips... but it was impossible. The very idea of an event like my parents love story happening again was frowned upon by all- and not just by the Volturi.

I sighed and sank to the floor, before dragging my legs under my chin. My eyes searched the waves for an answer...I drifted with the water.

_Renesmee.._

_Nessie?_

"Earth to Nessie" A small gasp left my lips as my momentary state of peace was interrupted. Jacob...

"Hey Jake" I could feel that my smile was too forced, to fake to reassure anyone that I was okay- even myself.

"Is there something wrong?" I bit my lip and stared at the warm gold beneath me. "Want to talk about it?" My shoulders slumped as I shook my head. Tears that I really didn't want to be put on display were playing at the corners of my eyes- inching their way to freedom. "Tell me what's playing on your mind Nessie"

"I'm not normal" I choked. Well there goes my control.

"Oh, Nessie. C'mere honey" I was pulled against a warm chest by two strong arms, and before I knew it, I was sitting on Jacob's lap. "No, you're not normal" Another roll of sobs echoed through my body. "You're amazing Ness. Who wants to be normal anyway? Kinda boring, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, an a-amazing f-fre-ak" I buried my head into his shoulder and tried to muffle the tears that I couldn't ebb myself. This was the first time I'd actually attempted to talk to someone about what was wrong. How could I even try to star this conversation with a houseful of vampires, when that was the problem?

Jacob pulled me away from his body so our eyes met. Brown upon brown. Soul upon soul.

"Are you going to tell me what this is really about?" What this was really about? What was this really about? I inhaled deeply and took the bull by the horns. I would say what was on my mind, even if it did sound stupid.

"I d-don't want t-to be alone a-anymore..." His eyes squinted together, but a small smile still played on his lips.

"With a family as big as yours? I'm surprised you're not wishing to be alone. With all the mind reading and stuff" He wasn't getting it, was he? Over the years Jacob has always been there. No matter what. I can honestly say that there isn't a memory I have that he isn't connected to somehow.

About a three years ago, I hit seventeen...well not literally of course, but physically I was all teenager...even the emotional rollercoaster's. I'd never felt any sort of "physical" attraction to anyone before and as soon as I did, my father wiped the very idea from the board...because in the end, he was the only one who could read my mind...and I was the only one who wouldn't speak it.

"It's not like that... I mean alone as in..." I sighed, shook my head and removed myself from Jacob's arms.

"Come on Ness, you're not exactly making this easy for me" Damn right I wasn't, but I couldn't help it. I was having a hard enough time understanding myself.

"How do you see me, Jake?" I asked honestly "and don't sugar coat it to make me feel better" He stood up and brushed his three quarter length jeans, before looking at me again.

"What I see? Well I see..." I looked into his eyes. He was thinking to hard about the answer. "...A young girl who is trying to find a place in the crazy world around her. I see someone who wants to live her life...but not always the way her parents want. But above all that, I see you, Nessie... look, I know your life hasn't been easy, especially being who and what you are, but I have only ever seen you as Nessie. Not the daughter of a vampire and human, not a monster, not even as a bloodsucker" I had to smile slightly at his speech.

"Thanks" My heart beat quickened and a strange feeling made my stomach drop. I returned my eyes to the ocean and exhaled deeply. It wasn't until I heard Jacob again that I realised I was frowning.

"That wasn't what you wanted to hear, was it?" I shot him a sideward glance and pulled the corner of my mouth up into a lopsided, half-hearted grin.

"Yes...and no" My answer was true, even if it was confusing.

"I don't know what you want me to say Nessie" He ran a hand through his long hair and sighed.

"Don't you?" I asked, turning my body so I was completely facing him.

"No...So help me out here a little" How could I go about telling him what I wanted him to say, when I only had an idea myself. Over the past year something has changed between me and Jacob, I don't know what, but it is there. When I joined the local High school, I was thrown into a battle of social acceptance. It was clear to me from the beginning that the only reason why people revelled in my time, was because of my appearance. Which to some people, may seem great, but to me it was just another reason to stay on my own.

I didn't want people to complement me on my long bronze curls, or on my bright brown eyes, I wanted them to judge me on my personality; on the real human me.

"I feel like you're a magnet!"

"A magnet?" He was laughing- but I didn't mean it as a joke in the slightest.

"I'm North, you're South Jacob! You're right, I'm wrong, you're day, and I'm night. Complete opposites, yet we are always together, always associated with one another. We fit together perfectly...but there's one missing piece"

"And what's that?" His voice was slightly confused, but it still held a certain amount of awareness to it. I bit my lip and looked at the ground. I wasn't sure how he was going to handle what I wanted...whether he could give me it or not.

"The truth. Would you lie to me if I asked?" I heard him sigh and thought the worst.

"...No..." A part of me froze, I was in shock to say the least but a part of knew that he wasn't going to deny me an answer I had sought after for so long now.

"A-Am I your imprint?"

--

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it. Post a lil comment and tell me what you think :) P.s. Sorry it was so short. The first two chapters are short (1300ish each) but I am currently writing chapter 3 which will be over 2000 words :)**


	2. Don't you dare

**Hey all. I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story, and a big shout out to Bella Cullen 33 and ****chinesemexican for reviewing! It means the world to me, so thank you. I'm glad that there are a few people liking this story, so…Here's chapter 2! XD Hope you all enjoy!**

_Previously..._

"_The truth. Would you lie to me if I asked?" I heard him sigh and thought the worst._

"_...No..." A part of me froze; I was in shock to say the least but a part of knew that he wasn't going to deny me an answer I had sought after for so long now. _

"_A-Am I your imprint?"_

Chapter 2

My bronze curls danced slowly in the air as a gentle breeze surrounded me. It had only been a few seconds since the question had left my lips, but I was already yearning for the answer.

"...Why do you ask?" There are a lot of answers to that question, one amongst many, is curiosity.

"Father has been giving you death glares at certain times for over a year now. Not to mention the fact that I haven't been allowed to stay in a room with just you for god knows how long" He pursed his lips and sighed. At that point I was pretty sure he wasn't going to give me an answer. I was waiting for him to phase and run into distance; leaving me no better off.

"He's just being a normal parent Renesmee" Renesmee? He never called me by my full name. What was he trying to prove? "I'm you're friend, your protector"

"That still doesn't answer my question" I wasn't going to let this drop. It had taken all of this time to even confront him about it. I wasn't leaving without a straight answer. Yes or no. Simple..._Right? _

"Nessie" He moaned. It wasn't a painful sound, but more of a pleading request. Drop it.

My eyes ventured to his body for a moment; taking in how he was now holding himself and if there was any signs of strong emotion. I bit my lip as I noticed his hands were clenched at his sides. White was plastered across his knuckles, showing his utter strength and discomfort about the current situation.

I slowly walked forward and encased his straining hands with my own.

"Easy, Jacob. Calm down, its okay" A ripple ran through his body and shook him before he relaxed and opened his eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault, I just..." I waited for him to finish the sentence, but instead just gained a sigh. This hadn't turned out exactly how I'd planned. It wasn't meant to be so hard; all I had wanted was a straight answer. I suppose it was harder for him though, no one had actually ever explained the full ins and outs of being an imprint or even imprinting its self.

"What are you afraid of Jake?" I asked whilst moving my hands to his chest; palms over his heart.

"I'm not afraid...it's just complicated"

"Then why won't you tell me?" I was being stubborn simply because I was sick of everyone tip toeing around me. I was always the last one to know if anything was going to affect me in a greater measure, than normal day to day activities. It was pitifully degrading.

"Nessie...please, don't. Trust me" I leant forward and raised myself up slightly. I was dwarfed by his tall structure at the best of times, let alone now. I let my hand brush against his russet cheek and across his pursed lips.

"I'm tougher than I look" My voice was barely above a whisper as I moved my head up to his neck and spoke into his ear.

"You're not ready for this..." My eyes locked with his and I realized something; I wasn't a child anymore. I could feel emotions that had previously been beyond my reach. It was amazing. The cover had been drawn from across my eyes and I could see as plain as day what I wanted and _who _I wanted. _Jacob..._

"Try me" I smiled nervously and closed my eyes as I ventured to his lips. His warm sweet breath flew against my face and I shuddered against his form. For what seemed like an eternity, we stood still- locked in place- barely an inch from each other, until I felt him shake and lean further forward. But instead of kissing me, he gripped a hold of my shoulders and pushed me backwards; not painfully, but just enough so that I couldn't reach him.

"I just can't..." I bit my lip as rejection hit me at full force, I had known that there had been a chance- however small it was- that my assumptions about Jacob and I were completely bogus, but I didn't realise it would hurt if that was the case.

"W-why?" Red hot tears started to fall down my cheeks, and it wasn't because of what just happened, it was the look of horror and pain on Jacob's face. He shook his head and moved backwards slightly; creating even more space between us. "J-Jacob _please" _My voice wavered, obviously hitting Jacob a little harder than I wanted it to. His body started to convulse again, but I was interrupted just before going to help him. My pocket began to ring; filling the air with a high-pitched alert.

_Alice Ringing _

I took a deep breath and pressed the green button; still keeping my attention on the slightly calming form in front of me.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" My voice- though stronger than before- was still shaking slightly. It wasn't something that Alice was going to miss...she knew something was wrong. She must have seen it before I'd even thought it through properly.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" I cleared my throat, ready to answer her.

"Y-Yeah why?"

"I saw Jacob loosing control and-"I had to stop her there.

"Alice, please tell me you didn't say anything to my Father" I was holding on to the small glimmer of hope that Alice would laugh and tell me that he didn't know anything about it.

"Renesmee, Edward's on his way now with Bella, and they're not happy..." I hadn't taken a breath from when I had finished asking the question, so a small hissing noise escaped my grasp as I exhaled. I said a quick goodbye and practically crushed the phone in my hand. I was so mad at my parents for taking it upon themselves to sort this out.

"They're coming, aren't they?" I nodded at Jacob's question "I have to get out of here"

"What!" My voice was high pitched and hysterical. "Why?"

"I promised them that nothing would happen between us...ever"

"Nothing did happen Jacob!" I threw my hands up in the air, before bringing them down and clasping them in front of me. I took a deep breath and sighed. The last thing I needed right now was some lecture from my parent's about growing up and 'coming of age'. I didn't need it, I knew the rules, but I wasn't exactly a symbol of dedication to them. _I _wasn't meant to be _alive. _Well if you could call me 'alive' that is.

"Get away from her!" I mentally groaned as my mother interrupted mine and Jacob's conversation. I wanted to handle this on my own. But then again, what I wanted was never what I usually got.

"Back off Jacob before I do something my daughter will hate me for" I gazed at them both with a look of disapproval. Father stood tall; trying in his best efforts to scare away what he saw as a threat. His bronze hair stood perfectly gravity defiant- though surprisingly stylish-at odd angles and his suddenly darkened eyes ripped into Jacob's flesh. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

I felt my mother's arms around me, but I shrugged them off, I didn't want to be protected, I didn't **need **her to protect me from Jacob.

"He didn't do anything father" I spoke up, trying to dislodge his fixed glare. _It was me... _I added mentally, knowing that he would be listening to my thoughts now more than ever. He spared a glance at me before turning back to Jacob...this wasn't going to be easy.

"You broke your promise. Leave Forks" Jacob looked at the floor and then at me. "NOW!" I went to walk forward but my mother's arms were locked around my own before I could. He walked backwards; keeping his eyes on me.

"You know if I could've, I would have in a split second, Nessie" Tears began to run down my cheeks; I wasn't even tempted to hide them, I wanted my parents to see how it was affecting me. My father lunged forward; ready to attack him, but he was gone and I was alone...

"W-What...h-have you d-done" I sobbed, pulling away from my mother who was trying to console me. "G-Get off! You didn't s-stop hi-m" It had all made so much sense. All of my memories tie to Jacob, because **we **are tied. Everything I have ever done, Jacob has shadowed it, whether physically or not. Not only was my best friend gone...but my soul mate also.

"Renesmee, he wasn't your sou-"

"Don't" I stopped my father before he could continue. "Don't question my love like you question my mother's. Because you knew. Both of you did. And you never even explained" A pained expression appeared across his face.

"Ahh" He hissed through gritted teeth. Mother moved to him, and began to fret.

"What are you doing to him Renesmee!"

"He's feeling what I am feeling. How many times did you wish he could feel the pain, when he left you?" I turned around and began to run in the direction that Jacob had ran off in. I couldn't do this, not now. My mind began to wander as the world began to blur around me.

I would find him...

I had to...

**Thanks for reading, and if you have time, reviews are always appreciated **


	3. That's It

A huge thank you to all who reviewed, read, added to favourites, alerted and more. You have no idea how much it means to me :) I know that I said this chapter would be 2000, but I just couldn't fit more into it, without boring you and going into the storyline too far. But hopefully, over the next few chapters, the amount will increase. Thanks again!

That's It

I rested my head against the cool damp bark of the oak tree. If I was a normal person, I would have been out of breath and severely de-hydrated by now; but unfortunately that wasn't the case for me. I wasn't physically tired, _yet_, but I **was** mentally tired. I had searched for Jacob well into the night, and now it was coming up for a new sunrise, a start of a new day...for most.

Where had he gone? I sunk to the ground, not caring that my jeans would get soiled in the process; Alice would be all too happy for another girly shopping trip.

My body was only partially protected by the long limb-like branches as the heaven's opened and rained hell upon me. It was such a fitting tribute to my current feelings, so damp and dark and eerily familiar. I let my head hit a pair of knees as a shiver ran through me.  
I wasn't sure how long I had rested like that; curled up against a child of the earth. It was only the throb in my chest that suddenly erupted after my adrenaline rush had clearly ran out. My ribs seemed to collapse inwards and push my lungs further and further against my heart. I gripped at my top and gasped. It _hurt_. Not just mentally, but my chest _literally _hurt.

The familiar sting of tears tickled at the corners of my brown eyes; making me curl in on myself and sob into my now folded arms. 

This wasn't something I was used to. An anguished whimper left my lips, and I wished for the millionth time today, that the sodden ground would rip open and swallow me into its lifeless hell. I wanted reassurance. I wanted a small glimmer of hope. I _wanted _Jacob. He was the one person who made things bearable.

The bottomless pit seemed to go against its own rules, and ripped at my heart just a bit more; slowly tearing its way to my soul. My fingers linked into my bronze curls and painfully pulled them into tight, angry fists.

I could blame this on so many people. I could cuss and shout, but that wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't my way. A searing anger towards myself and my parents cut through my thoughts and pulled at my sanity. How could they? They knew all along that Jacob had feelings for me. They knew that someday there was a high possibility I would feel the same endearing force; a thirst, a need and a urge to give myself to Jacob completely. And...that is exactly what I am feeling now...well was anyway.

The rain continued to drown me, and in the end I lost all knowledge of what time it was, but at a push, I would have said about eleven in the morning. The throb in my chest hadn't dulled in the slightest.

I mentally groaned as my phone began to alert me of someone wanting to find me.

_Alice Calling…_

My thumb slowly slid across the green accept button. Alice was another person I could always go to when things got hard. Not only would she use it as another excuse for us to go shopping, but she knew that it was a way for me to feel 'human'. My heart sunk at the thought of my parents being next to her; ready to baby feed her with what they thought I wanted to hear. But I wasn't interested in their pitiful excuses and empty threats; I was only remotely concerned with the fact that the rest of my family was worried.

I pulled the courage from somewhere and pressed downwards.

"A-Alice" My voice was thick and the simple welcome came out as more of a sniff.

"Renesmee! Where are you?" Tears seemed to appear out of no where yet again, and my previously still body began to shake once more.

"I-I s-searched…for h-him, Alice. I-I tried" I'm sure – though my words were muffled- that she understood me perfectly. She had seen and heard my mother like this. It must be like a bad case of déjà vu.

"Oh, Renesmee…" Her voice was compassionate "Come home…you need to come back. We're worried sick sweetheart" I didn't want to agree. I didn't want to go home, not yet. But I couldn't say no to her…I just couldn't.

I told her that I would return 'home' in a while, after I had a better grip on my thoughts. I dreaded the very idea of going back and facing whatever wrath my family had in store for me. I was in no doubt that Carlisle would start a new observation into my new 'urges' and would add them to his ever growing report on me. With an exasperated sigh, I pushed myself off of the ground and started what would be a quick, but painful run home. My hand gripped a hold of my now sodden green t-shirt. Why was this so hard?

Jacob's POV

My heart continued to punch against my chest, even as I slowed down to a trot. I didn't know where I was, and to be honest I didn't give a damn. It had all gone so wrong, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Nessie behind. She must hate me now, how could she not? Not only had I rejected her- though completely against my wants- but I had refused myself to give her the actual reason.

Edward would have killed me if I hadn't have left when I did. The selfish leach completely disregarded his daughter's feelings. Then again, maybe I was giving myself too much. Nessie has grown up, there is no doubt about that, but maybe she's just testing out her new teenage appearance…just rebelling against her parent's wishes.

When she was born, I felt the missing piece click into place; I was finally 'Jacob Black', not just an Alpha, not just a post. It wasn't Bella anymore, and it all made so much sense. But, she had created something that would change my life for the better. The only thing was- as always the case- the one thing that I wanted-no, **needed**-was the one thing that I could never have. I was made to promise that I would never try and start something with Nessie, because it would put her in danger and 'confuse' her.

The urge to go back and prove them all wrong was almost too strong for me to fight against. A powerful ripple ran through my body, even though I was already in wolf form and pushed its way through my lungs. I threw my head back and howled into the night.

_Nessie…_

_Wait for me one more time…_

Renesmee's POV

I stood at the door; staring in on my silent family. Their eyes were all fixed on me; staring into me and trying find the answers they so desperately pined for. I searched for a spot on the floor to stare at, I just couldn't stand just waiting there.

"Renesmee…please understand" My mother's plea was something that I just couldn't do. "It's better this way"

"For who! You? Father? Carlisle's scientific experiments? Because I'm certainly not going to benefit from it" My voice was thick with anger and erupting pain.

"It will benefit _you _Renesmee. We're are only thinking of you" I brought my gaze up to meet my Aunty Rosalie. She brushed her blonde locks over her shoulder and stood up. It had been because of her, that I was here. My mother had begged her for help after finding out she was pregnant. My Father- who was terrified I have no doubt- was one of the many who didn't want me to exist.

"You will be safe without him around" She continued, whilst walking closer to me and sitting on the settee back.

"What do you mean safe? None of us will ever be _safe"_ My words were true, there are always going to be times when my life, and that of my family are put on the line. I came to that conclusion not long after my birth. The Volturi…_Volturi…_

"This is about **them **isn't it? The Volturi?" The room seemed to quieten- if possible- even more as my words echoed around them. "I'm not letting them interrogate me and dictate my life. If they want me, they can have me, but I know who will win"

"Renesmee…"

"No…Mother don't you see? How could you make Jacob promise something that you know he could never do…how could make a pact with him that would affect me like when you were my age? Father left you, I know, I've seen it in your thoughts. It hurt and you barely made it out of it _alive_. You all created something that may not end in the same way" I leant against the door frame and slid down it; wrapping my arms around my frame. "H-How c-could you-u!"

That's it...

I have to do something...

**Thanks again!**

**R&R if you have the time XD**


	4. Visions

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to post something, I have to blame College again. I wanted to thank all of my amazing reviewers, readers and everyone else for supporting me, it means the world. Hope you like the chapter XD**

The room remained quiet and I was unsure if my previous break down had altered their look on anything at all. The whirlwind that was my thoughts seemed to spiral out of control and I needed some sort of point to start at.

"Where?" I asked- though still staring at the floor- and stood up slowly.

"Where what?" I wondered if my mother knew exactly what I meant, and was playing dumb, or if she was actually clueless to the thought.

"Where did you tell him to go?" My eyes ventured up into the faces of my family; each one as pale as the other, each one as shocked and obviously distressed by the past twenty four hours. If it was any other situation I would have felt the pang of guilt in my stomach, but right now I was far too worried about what Jacob was going through. It did make me wonder though... I knew that I was his imprint- my family wouldn't have reacted like this if I wasn't- but maybe he was going against his feelings...maybe they have faded with the years he has waited for my growth. Is that why he couldn't tell me? Is that why...

"We never told him to go to a specific place...just as far as he could get before..."

"Before **what!**" I hissed, there was something they weren't telling me, and now it was too late for secrets. I wanted to know what was going on, and I wanted to know now.

"Before your father searched for him and...hunted him down" A deep growl erupted from my throat as I pushed myself off of the frame. I would never physically hurt my family, but I was well and truly pissed.

"You were going to kill him" I softened my voice "You would have honestly done that to his family? To us? _To me!" _I blocked my thoughts from my father and ran up stairs. Though I did not live here, I still had a room that was filled with multiple amounts of clothes and accessories for me. I grabbed the largest duffle bag I could find and rammed it full of the clothes nearest to me; making sure that I had at least two more pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts. With one final swoop, I lifted my hair brush, toothbrush and a few other bits before slinging the bulging bag over my shoulder and making my way back down the wooden stairs.

"What are you doing Renesmee?" I knew that they all had an idea what was going to happen. I'm sure Alice saw this coming. You didn't have to be physic to know that I was going to do something about what had happened.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to fix this"

"We may have made a mistake, but we are still your parents, and we are not letting you leave this house without even knowing where you're going. Anything could happen to you." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What do you want me to do? Huh? Jacob has got a day's start. I can't just wait for something to happen to him either. I won't be the reason that he is hurt" Jasper appeared from around the corner and walked up to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I was powerless to not argue. The feeling he was sending through me was calming, but in the end, it was fake and the last thing I needed right now was something that I didn't want. I didn't want to make due.

"Ring Billy and see if Jacob went home to say goodbye, Nessie. It won't do you any good to make rash decisions. He wouldn't want that, and you know it. Powers aside, you know what I am saying, is as true as what you are feeling" He pulled away and joined Alice in the corner. I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Billy's number was engraved into my memory so much so I didn't even realise I was calling the number, until I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Billy...i-is Jacob in?" I knew what the answer was going to be...but there was always hope.

"No, I haven't heard from him since yesterday. He said he was going on patrol. Is there something wrong?" a deep sigh ran through my body. I knew Jacob wasn't stupid enough to put himself in danger, but it still didn't stop me from thinking the worst.

"No...It's okay. Would you do me a favour and call him as soon as he comes home?" There wasn't any time for me to start explaining things, unfortunately, it seemed that Billy had a bigger idea on what was going on.

"He told you, didn't he?" I bit my lip and leant against the counter; the cool rim pressed against the small of my back.

"Well...he didn't actually tell me it straight out...but he didn't say no when I asked him" I heard Billy sigh at my comment and I suddenly felt guilty about calling him. I'm sure the last thing he needs is me harassing him about it.

"I'm guessing that he took off afterwards. I told him that he should have been careful. What did your parent's do?" My presence was not the only one in the room. My mother and father walked into the kitchen and stared at me. It wasn't hope in their eyes. I bet they were wishing to the gods that Jacob wasn't there, and that he had actually left without any thought of returning.

"Just like they said they would. Did Jacob ever mention where he would go... if this was ever to happen?" My father squinted his eyes slightly before looking at the wall.

"Nessie..." I interrupted him. I didn't want any more excuses, I didn't want to be left in the dark, and I certainly didn't want to be the only one who didn't know what to expect.

"No, Billy, please. Regardless of my feelings for him, I **need **to find him. I need to make him understand that I can't do 'this' without him...please" My voiced cracked slightly, but I was in the most control over it, that I had been all day.

"He never said an exact place. But he did mention something about heading south...

"Jacksonville...Carolina...Virginia. There's no telling where he is. Okay, thank you, Billy. I'll call you if we... I find anything" After a quick and brief goodbye, I put down the phone feeling no more confident that what I had done to begin with.

I threw the bag to my left over my shoulder again and proceeded into the living room.

"What did he say?" I looked at Carlisle and shook my head in despair.

"Jacob hasn't been in touch with him since the other morning. He's in the dark too" My father looked like he was going to break free of his stone cold apparel and say something, but it was cut short by a soft gasp in the corner. Alice was kneeling on the floor- with Jasper now in front of her- with her head bowed.

"Alice? Alice, what is it?" My initial reaction was to run forward, but I knew that Alice liked her space whilst having visions. It was nothing personal; it was just so that the future of those around her didn't cloud her current thoughts.

"Shadowed creatures...circling something...getting ready... to kill?" Shadowed creatures? Surely she couldn't mean...

"Alice, are they shape shifters?" Her head lifted up as Jasper pulled her against him; he was protective...it was sweet...

"I'm sorry Renesmee, it was clouded, but, if I was to guess, then I would say shape shifters. But they were strong. Carlisle, are there any known packs that threaten less powerful groups?" I watched Carlisle's face crinkle in the slightest way, it was clear to see that he had been around humans for a long time; their actions and expressions have rubbed off on him.

"There are many different packs, but very few of them prey on the weak. However, if a member of another pack was to cross over a group's territory, they may be inclines to take drastic measures, just in case of a higher threat" I watched the rest of my family exchange worried and shocked glances. It was clearly something big, or they wouldn't look so worried.

"What?" I asked; my voice had returned to its normal state, but my hand still clung to my chest, I just couldn't shake the hollow feeling. My eyes widened as I realized what they meant. It only took one glance from my mother. It was apologetic and regretful. "No!" I gripped a hold of my top even tighter and moved backwards; in an effort to get close to the door.

"Renesmee, don't" I shook my head and continued to back up. "It was unclear; it may not have been him. Things change Renesmee, hunni you know that" I nodded slightly and proceeded to leave the room, but instead of going out the front door, I returned upstairs and shut my bedroom door behind me.

I rested on my bed and pulled a box from underneath before removing the lid and peering into the wooden walls. Green silk protected some of my most precious keepsakes including a silver pendant given to me by Esme and Carlisle on my 'first' birthday, and a ring moulded around a blue jewel. I fiddled around and pulled out a very special treasure of mine. A white square of lace protected something that I have hidden for a long time.

A twine bracelet was threaded through a hand carved wooden wolf. Jacob had given it to me last Christmas without my parents knowing, he had tried in his best efforts not to think about it around my father, or seem conspicuous, although, to be honest, I think they knew all along. I tied it around my wrist and flopped against my pillows. He had told me that it was a way of us always being together, even if we weren't. It was clear to me now what he meant. He knew that something was going to change with me and that he was leaving. "I always love you Nessie" I remember his words so well, but then I only thought of them as a way a brother would love his sister. The urge to get up and leave was almost too much to handle. I felt tears hover in my eyes and I buried my head in my duvet; The smell of fresh cotton filling my senses.

A small knock at my door made me sit up and wipe at my cheeks feverishly. I had never liked to cry in front of my family, I suppose it was because they couldn't show emotion as well as I could, and in a way, it made me look weak.

"Come in" My voice scratched slightly; making me groan and shake my head. My mother's face appeared from around the corner with a small and slightly nervous smile plastered across it.

"Renesmee...can I talk to you?" I nodded and moved up as she came to sit near me.

"I know this is hard for you...it's unfair for you to go through something like this at your age. I know how you feel" Her eyes never sat on me. She was clearly uncomfortable about going through that period in her life. I know, because it was making me feel uncomfortable too.

"Then...why?" I pulled my legs up and rested my chin on them as I asked.

"When I found out I was pregnant with you, everything changed. I wasn't going to get rid of you and I certainly wasn't going to let anything hurt you. The moment I saw Jacob look at you like you meant the world to him too...I got protective, I didn't want a boy ruining your life before you had even started to live it, you were my baby...and you still are" There was something about what she explained...it make sense, in a way, but I still couldn't help but be slightly angry.

"I will always be your baby, but you have to let me grow up, and sending Jacob away due to something he feels isn't fair. What would you have said to Granddad if he'd of made Father go away?" I hated to do it, but I was right and she couldn't deny it.

"Renesmee...I know it's hard, but..." The door barged open to show Alice; her eyes were wide and burning.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked; shooting up and holding onto her hands.

"It was Jacob, it's clearer, the pack know, they're coming here. Sam, Embry and the others"

**:O Cliff hanger XD sorry, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. What did you see?

**Sorry it has been so long! Blame College and moving house :( Hope you all like it :) Thank you all for the support XD it means so much.!**

What did you see?

It took all the power in me not to run straight out of the door, and defer the vision Alice had seen. I could feel my mother's discomfort about the situation, but I still knew it wasn't through fear of Jacob's safety, it was for mine.

"What did you see, Alice?" I said after standing up and making my way towards the pixie haired brunette. If the pack were making their way here, then the problem was bigger than I had thought. I shook my head as I went back to the conversation that my family and I had been through earlier.

_["If a member of another pack was to cross over a group's territory, they may be inclines to take drastic measures…"] _I mentally cringed at the sentence. I knew that Carlisle had only spoken the truth, however it was just one of those situations that I really needed some reassurance.

"A new group of shifters, they had picked up on Jacob's scent. Renesmee, I don't know if they've found him" She was regretful about what she had seen, I could tell. But I would rather her tell me if he was in any immediate danger. I nodded slowly, trying to take it all in. I would not run, not yet, I would wait until the pack got here. "I'm sorry" I smiled slightly and briefly put my hand on her shoulder as I walked out of the room.

My hand brushed against the hand rail as I ran down the stairs. I collided with a warm body at the bottom; and despite being part vampire, was thrown backwards. Two strong hands gripped gently at my upper arms and held me upright. Seth, the 'young' one, the sweet and innocent teen stood in front of me with a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"Seth…w-what's happening?" He pulled me into a slightly clumsy hug. I must have been cold in his arms, although Jacob had never complained. It reminded me of being in his arms, I knew Seth was there to protect me, they all had been. Jacob had taken me down to La Push on many occasions, sometimes a few days a week to see the pack and be "_normal". _It was the only time I had ever found to act human. I would eat human food, sit around a bonfire and listen to stories that differed from the blood slaughtering pasts of the Cullen's.

"Edward called, he told us what happened. Sam has already gone to track him. We'll follow soon" I pulled away from the warmth and looked up at Seth.

"I'm coming with you" A look of contemplation flashed over his face, but he must have seen my determination.

"Jacob's going to kill me" He sighed.

"Not before I kill him" I said before turning around and noticing my father was standing at the door. "Please don't try and stop me, not this time" I dropped my eyes to the floor, I just couldn't take the pained expression on his face. I didn't set out to hurt anyone, really I didn't, but I'm not giving up on the one person who never gave up on my other side.

"We never gave up on that side of you, Renesmee" I bit my lip as I felt Seth pull away completely and make his way into the living room. "We did what was best for you"

"But it wasn't, you trained the vampire half of me, but Jacob and the others kept the human part alive" I said.

"For all intensive purposes, I haven't been human for nearly a hundred years. Acting is a great thing we have all learnt, but to truly act 'normal' is beyond us, you must see that" I nodded briefly.

"I never asked you to be something other than what you were. I could gain what wasn't given in my home, out there, in La Push and school." [_But you were all against it, what were you trying to protect me from? Normality?] _I thought the last part as I heard the phone ring. I didn't look up and see if he had heard me.

Seth ran to where we were and gave my father a quick glance.

"We have to go, Billy called. The pack tracked him down to Port Ludlow" I nodded and braved looking at my father. I just hoped that I didn't have to rebel and go without my family agreeing. I knew they wouldn't approve, but I didn't need approval right now.

"Take one of the cars" My mouth dropped slightly in utter shock. Was my father actually letting me do this without restraint? "I want at least one of you able to stay in touch. We want to be updated every hour, okay?" I nodded at his one wish and mentally thanked him.

We left the house before the rest of the family realised and tried to stop me. My father would probably get a few disapproving comments, and I couldn't see my mother being best pleased. The hurtful thing was, it was the last thing father wanted. He hated it when she was upset with him, it was just a reminder of her life as a human and a certain difficult birthday...

I laughed quietly to myself as I realised I hadn't actually been told what car to take. "Take one of the cars" I repeated to myself. The thought of speeding to Port Ludlow in a bright yellow sports car was amusing. Remember to be conspicuous...conspicuous. I ended up choosing my first car. A simple 1968 land rover with a black soft top and steel bumper; completely customized. Jacob had built it up with me over the past five years. I always loved it in comparison to the other cars my parents had brought me, because it was so unique and different.

An hour passed like a minute and I found myself calling my family and putting them on load speaker as I sped down the road. It was going to take over five hours to get to Port Ludlow, maybe four if I embraced my father's fast foot.

"This is taking far too long, I would rather have run. It wouldn't have included traffic and speed limits" I complained after changing lane and having to stop behind a ford.

"Patience, Renesmee" I sighed at Carlisle's comment and gripped a tighter hold on the steering wheel. I could have sworn that I had noticed a blur to my left as Seth raced to the destination. He was lucky that human eyes were too slow to pick him up; being exposed wasn't on my to-do list right now.

"Hmm, well tell the turtle in front of me that I'm trying to save my boy...best friend's life. And if that doesn't work, then maybe exposure isn't such a bad thing" I laughed nervously to myself, earning a quick chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Now don't go scaring anyone, a court case wouldn't exactly be fun would it?" My father quipped in.

"Who would believe them?" I muttered.

"You would be surprised what people believe when money is involved, especially other peoples" I had to agree with Rosalie. After a while of mindless chit chat, I used the excuse that I had to stop for petrol. Which was completely untrue, I always kept my cars filled up; they knew that which made it obvious I was lying.

I found myself just running with the traffic at 70mph for a good while, making it an easy route. The unfortunate part of it was it gave me time to think.

What if I was too late? What if we were seriously unprepared, my family wasn't here to help. What if- even if everything was okay- Jacob didn't want to know me?

_["You know if I could've, I would have in a split second, Nessie"] _

I clenched my eyes closed for a brief second, remembering the last thing Jacob said to me. I couldn't believe how angry I was. I was mad at my family, I was mad at Jacob, but most of all, I was livid with myself. How the hell could I let this happen? How could I have been so naive not to see that there was something between us before? I should have told my parents right from the start that I didn't want Jacob to leave, just to tell them that it would hurt me more than anything ever could. And it has done.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in my chest that hadn't ebbed since it had started, was getting harder, especially with my concerns playing constantly in the back of my mind.

A few more hours, and a few more fruitless calls later, I found myself feeling suddenly unnerved. I decided to call home again and ask if anyone from the pack had gotten in touch.

"Billy rang, Leah said they followed the scent near Port Ludlow, but it stopped nearly ten miles off, they are holding off until you get there." I glanced at a passing sign and noted the twenty mile notice in white writing.

"Renesmee, wait for us" What? I prayed to the gods that they were joking, I had spent the past four hours driving, and they were now going to go all speedy Gonzales on me?I shook the annoyance from my head, and somehow managed to answer.

"There isn't time, you all know that, the other pack isn't going to wait for our backup before they fight" I said.

"We will be stronger as a group. If the pack is too big for you to handle, then there is no chance" Even I knew that wasn't true, there was always a chance. I hadn't lived through a serious Volturi attack, just to lose all faith in possibility.

"I will wait...but if Jacob is in danger, I will go ahead, I'm sorry" With that, I pressed the red button on the head set and exhaled deeply.

Hope, possibility and faith are three things that I have chosen to live by, purely because they are the only things that keep me believing on my own. I haven't been 'alive' for as long as my family, or even Jacob and the pack, but I am aware of the dangers I will face. My parents have always shied away from talking about the Volturi. But I know they had shown a great interest in me from our first meeting. It would only take so long before they tried to either sway me to their side...or kill me.

Jacob had promised me that he would never let anyone hurt me...the unfortunate thing was, he didn't include himself in the statement, and he knew that I was aware of this. He tried to cover up the pain of leaving for some time before he actually had. I should have known that something bad was going to happen, but ignorance was easier, and I wanted perfection. His eyes had always given it away, whenever I laughed or smiled at something we did, his smile was always tinted with sad eyes. A terrible liar...a terrible, terrible liar.

I pulled into a nearby parking lot and decided to run the rest of the way. Roads wouldn't reach where I wanted to go, and I didn't want to raise suspicion. _[Where are you?] _My feet slapped on the muddy floor as I ran through a forest of trees; brushing away the branches and ignoring the paper thin scratches.

Multitasking came in handy as I ran and called a member of the pack. Leah once again turned out to be the only one in human form. She told me that I wasn't far off where Seth, Sam and Quil were. Not that I needed her to tell me that, I could smell them. My parents had always commented on how the smell of the pack was foul, but I had never noticed it as being bad.

"Renesmee!" I skidded to a halt and turned around as a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Quil?" I asked as a body formed from behind an oversized bark. The tall, dark skinned teenager nodded and beckoned me to follow him, during which he shifted into a wolf again. I did as he asked and headed after him.

My eyes widened as we reached a clearing. Underneath a huge tree, basked in shadow was the form of another wolf. [_Jacob!]_ I attempted to run forward but Sam jumped in front of me and swayed his head in front; trying to show me something. I bit my lip as a large wolf walked closer; backed by four others.

[_Wait until we get there] _Damn my parents for being right. My knees bent as I crouched down and got ready to pounce.

**Hope you enjoyed it XD Tell we what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated :) **


End file.
